


Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Marvel Universe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/agents-of-s-h-i-e-l-d</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Playlist

01\. Centuries by Fall Out Boy

02\. The Reason by Hoobastank

03\. Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Lorde

04\. The Kids Arent Alright by Fall Out Boy

05\. Warriors by Imagine Dragons 

06\. Superheroes by The Script

07\. Fix You by Coldplay

08\. Yellow Flicker Beat by Lorde

09\. Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine

10\. Trying Not To Love You by Nickelback

11\. Things We Lost In The Fire by Bastille

12\. Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons

13\. Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab

14\. All I Want by Kodaline

15\. Fight Song by Rachel Platten

16\. Rabbit Heart by Florence + the Machine

17\. Dream by Imagine Dragons

17\. I See Fire by Peter Hollens


End file.
